In an image acquisition device for acquiring a still image of a sample such as tissue cells, when the sample is larger than an imaging field of view of an imaging element, for example, partial images of the sample are sequentially acquired while a stage on which the sample is placed is being moved relative to the objective lens, and then, the partial images are combined so as to acquire an image of the entire sample.
Conventionally, in such an image acquisition device, for example, an image acquisition method called a tile scan scheme is used. In the tile scan scheme, a stage is moved so that a predetermined region of the sample is included in the field of view of the objective lens, and then, the partial images are acquired using a two-dimensional imaging element such as a region sensor in a state in which the stage is caused to stop. Then, the same operation is repeatedly executed so as to acquire a still image of the entire sample.
However, in the tile scan method, since partial images are acquired while repeatedly moving and stopping the stage, a long time taken to acquire the partial images over the entire sample is problematic. Accordingly, for example, in Patent Literatures 1 to 3, an image acquisition method of acquiring partial images using a two-dimensional imaging element without stopping a stage has been proposed. More specifically, in the image acquisition method described in Patent Literature 1, the stage is moved, and a sample is intermittently irradiated with light in synchronization with the movement of the stage, and on the other hand, partial images are continuously acquired using a two-dimensional imaging element.